Spirit, Stallion of The Cimarron: Another Story
by bluemoon815
Summary: What if Spirit was domesticated and had an American rider to begin with? Join Spirit and his 17-year old rider, Maria Wilder on the adventure of a lifetime. From battling with the Union Army, to being taken in by a kind family to even falling in love, find out what can only happen in this "alternate story" of love, adventure, and friendship.
1. Prologue: Character Profiles

(A/N: This is one of my favorite movies, so I'll get this out of the way. I don't own the movie or any of the characters except my OC's. And FYI, the whole thing is exactly like the movie, but with the addition of my OC's, and there are a lot of 'em. This is also part story, part song-fic, so I will incorporate the songs from the movie, but Maria will sing them. Not just in her head, either; out loud. So this is like a musical. On with the story, but first: the character profiles. The main characters anyway. Detailed descriptions will be given later. And don't forget to review!)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maria Wilder: the heroine of our story. Brave, spirited daughter of Jack and Emily Wilder. James's love interest. Spirit's rider, and they're inseparable.

Spirit: Maria's beloved Kiger mustang and best friend. Only lets Maria ride him at first, and he never leaves his pal's side.

Jack Wilder: Maria's father and leader of the Wilder family until his daughter takes Husband of Emily Wilder

Emily Wilder: Maria's kind mother. Esperanza's rider. Wife of Jack Wilder

Esperanza: Sprit's Palomino mother. She didn't have a name in the movie, so I gave her one. Ridden by Maria's mother, Emily Wilder

James Thomas: Maria's love interest. Kind, clever, brave, and strikingly handsome. 17 as well. Son of Charles and Anne Thomas. Rain's rider, and best friend of Little Creek.

Rain: James's pretty Paint mare. Spirit's love interest.

Charles Thomas: James's kind, but slightly strict father. Husband of Anne Thomas.

Anne Thomas: James's strong-willed mother. Wife of Charles Thomas

Little Creek: Lakota Indian that was taken in by the Thomas family as a boy. His people left him behind when they moved their village. Around 24 years old. James's best friend.

Colonel: In charge of one of the Union Army's brigades in Montana. Intent on capturing Spirit to use for the Army's benefit.


	2. A Beautiful Friendship Begins

Imagine a bright shining sun, a blue sky, and clouds shaped like horses. A bald eagle majestically flies over the landscape and through the Grand Canyon, over the Colorado river, and then soaring over a forest. The eagle proceeds to fly over a river, through Yellowstone National Park, and finally over a prairie. You know how the movie goes.

 _(Maria) The story that we want to tell you cannot be found in a book. They say the history of the West was written from the saddle of a horse by its rider. But it's never been told from the heart of them. Not til now._

 _(Spirit) We were_ born _here, in this place that would come to be called "The Old West". But to our kind the land was ageless. It had no beginning and no end. No boundary between Earth and sky._

 _(Maria) Like the wind in the buffalo grass, we belonged here. We would always belong here._

 _(Spirit) They say the mustang s the spirit of the West; whether that West was one or lost in the end, you'll have to decide for yourself. But the story we want to tell you is true. We were there, and we remember it. We remember the sun and the sky and the wind calling our names..._

 _(Both) In a time when wild horses ran free!_

A herd of horses runs over that prairie, and they're being flanked and pursued by cowboys and cowgirls one each side. The wranglers follow the animals through a shallow river, over a big log, and up a hill. On the other side of the hill, a beautiful ranch lays quietly. All except for the stables.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Little six-year old Maria Wilder stood anxiously by her father, Jack's side, watching her mother, Emily, help her Palomino horse, Esperanza, give birth."Is the horsie gonna be okay, Papa?" the little girl asked her father in her cute little girl voice. The horse let out a loud whinny

"Of course, sweetie," Jack replied. "She's just in pain." Esperanza let out another whinny.

"There you go, girl," Emily coaxed. "Almost there." A little horse was close to being born now. "One more push," Emily continued. The little newborn was pushed onto the hay. "There, Esie," Emily breathed. The horses in the nearby stables whinned their congratulations. In horse speak, that is. Then there came a high pitched neigh. The little horse Emily classified as a Kiger. "Come here, Maria," said her mother gently. Maria grabbed Jack's hand as he led her to the infant horse. "This is your horse, sweetie," Emily said. Maria walked to her new pet. It stood up as she approached it.

"Have you ever seen a horse sand up that fast, Emily?" Jack asked his wife.

"No." she replied. "Never." Esperanza began to nuzzle her son lovingly.

"So what're you going to name her, honey?" Jack asked his daughter. The horse nuzzled up to Maria, causing her to giggle.

"He's so cute!" the little girl gushed. "How about...Spirit?"

 _Here I am  
_ _This is me  
_ _I come to this world so wild and free_

 _Here I am  
_ _So young and strong  
_ _Right here in the place where I belong_

Esperanza got up, and Spirit tried to follow, failing at first. He eventually got the hang of it and walked to his mother to drink milk.

 _It's a new world  
_ _It's a new start  
_ _It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _It's a new day  
_ _In a new land  
_ _And it's waiting for me_

 _Here I am_ (pause)

-Five years later-

Maria was now 11 years old and an expert rider. Spirit was 5 and could carry a blanket, saddle, bridle, and his beloved Maria at full gallop. It was the height of winter, and the Wilder family and their horses were out for a ride. Of course, Spirit and Maria were the fastest. Maria led her horse to slide down a hill, spraying snow on the others.

 _Oh, it's a new world  
_ _It's a new start  
_ _It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _Yeah, it's a new day  
_ _It's a new plan  
_ _And it's waiting for me_

 _Here I am._

The family and herd were in the forest, letting the horses get a drink from the hanging icicles. Spirit, even on his hind legs was too short to reach the remaining icicles. So Maria galloped him over to a huge icicle hanging from a cedar tree. Spirit licked it, causing his tongue to get stuck. Maria took her trusty pocket knife and broke the frozen spear. Spirit pranced with it in his mouth and Maria kept his head up, both of them showing off. Emily, riding Esperanza, rolled her eyes and Jack, riding his gray horse, Steele, groaned a little.

Later, Maria and some of her cousins were playing in the ankle-deep water of a pond. The young girl bent down to take a drink when the earth began to shake. Her cousins ran out of the water to hide behind their parents. But Maria bravely turned around to see a huge herd of buffalo, one of the largest two feet away from her. It moaned in her face, blowing her shoulder blade length, dirty blonde hair back. Maria opened her dark green hazel eyes and reached her hand out to per the creature. After she did, her mother called to her.

"Maria," Emily said. "Come on, dear." She was holding Spirit by his bridle. Her daughter ran to her.

"Mama, Mama!" Maria called. "Did you see? Did you see the big buffalo?"

"Yes, dear, I saw," Emily replied. "But now we need to go back home."

"Alright, Mama," Maria agreed as she got on Spirit again. Mother and daughter then rode back to the family's ranch.

(Maria's P.O.V)

-Another 4 years later-

My whole family was packed into my parent 's bedroom. My mother was very sick with pneumonia, and we knew it wasn't long before her time was up. "Jack," Mama coughed, reaching for Dad's hand. He took it with tears rolling down his face.

"You've been the most wonderful husband, father, and leader of this family. But more than anything, your my best friend. I love you, darling." Mama said, with tears in her eyes as well.

"I love you, too, Emily," Dad replied before kissing her for the last time. Mama extended her other hand to me.

"My beautiful Maria," she said as I slid her hand into mine. "I know you're only 15, but your father and I have decided that when you turn 17, you'll lead our family. We've seen what a natural-born leader you are, and there's no better fit than you."

"Yes, Mama," I said through my tears. "I'll make you proud."

"Oh, sweetheart," Mama said, crying. "You always do." Dad and I leaned in to hug her, then she stared coughing again. When she spoke, we knew these were her last breaths.

"I love you all," she said. "And remember I will always be watching you. I will always be with you. Always." Mama closed her eyes, and let her very last breath blow on my face.

"Mama?" I choked.

"Emily." Dad whispered. Everyone in the room started to let their tears fall. After about an hour, we granted Mama's final wish : To be wrapped in her three favorite dresses and be sent down the Cimarron River.

When we watched my beloved mother float away, I slipped away to the stables. My Kiger mustang, Spirit watched me. He knew I was sad. I walked into his stable, looked at him, then threw my arms around my best friend as my pent up tears flowed freely. "Oh, Spirit!" I sobbed. "She's gone!" My horse, as if returning my hug, placed his head over my shoulder. He softly whinnied as he seemed to hold me tighter.

"Maria?" I heard Dad's voice say. I turned my head to see my father at Spirit's gate. He saw my tear filled eyes. "Oh, honey." He came to me and wrapped me in a side huge, while I still clung to Spirit. My tears continued to fall until it was dark.

I woke up the next morning curled on the floor of the stable, with my head on Spirit's side. My dad was next to me, arm around my shoulders as if I was a child, his head on Spirit's flank. I rose from the floor and went out to the bluff that overlooked a prairie with the mountains and river in the distance. I looked to the rising sun and let out a scream before collapsing to my knees in the dirt, fresh tears flowing.

(A/N: I'm SO sorry if I touched a soft spot for anybody that had a relative or friend that passed from pneumonia like me. My grandmother died from it, and my boyfriend almost died from it three times. But still, I wanted to incorporate a sickness that was common in the mid-1800's. And yes, I did kill off Maria's mother, Emily, fairly soon, but I promise the story will get better. Don't forget to review! I would very greatly appreciate it!) -Blue


	3. Leaders

(Spirit) And so I grew from colt to stallion. As wild and reckless as thunder over the land. Racing with the eagle, soaring with the wind. Flying? There were times I believed I could.

(Maria's P.O.V)

Two years had passed since my mother's death, I was now 17, and my heart had mostly healed, but not all the way. I was now a better rider, and that's just what I was doing. I was on my Spirit, riding at full gallop. We were racing our friend, Eagle to the bluff. "C'mon Spirit," I encouraged. Eagle was fast, but we were faster.

Spirit listened to me and picked his hooves up. He took a few long strides as we passed Eagle. I patted his neck. "Good boy." I praised. As we reached the bluff, I pulled Spirit's reins. "Whoa!" I gave the command to tell him to stop. Eagle flew in right after us. Spirit reared up and neighed happily.

(Maria) Like our fathers before us, we became leaders of the Cimarron herd. And with that honor, came responsibility.

I laughed, reveling in our victory, but then I heard a growl from behind me. Spirit turned, and we saw a cougar creep into the bushes. It's eyes were set on Jacob and Jessica, the two young twins who were playing in the grass. "Mountain lion!" I cried. Not two seconds after, it jumped out of the bushes. Most of my family who was there kept their horses in check, and the twins ran. But Jessica tripped, and right as the cougar was about to get her, Spirit and I jumped in to save her.

With the lion focused on us, the little girl ran. Spirit bucked and reared, trying to get the cat away. It started to run off, but then came back. "Maria!" I heard Dad cry. The cougar jumped on Spirits haunches and locked its claws in. My horse continued to buck, then an idea came to me.

"Spirit, tuck and roll!" I commanded. I held on tight as Spirit hit the ground, rolling over and throwing our adversary off of him while I stayed on. I reared Spirit up once more, and he stomped his hooves into the ground right near the cougar's face. My horse snorted. "Go on, get outta here! Scram!" I yelled as we pursued the feline a little more. I pulled Spirit to a stop as the cougar ran off. "Bad kitty!" I said as Spirit snorted again.

My family ran up to me on horseback. My dad, on Esperanza since his old horse Steele died a few months back. He leaned out of the saddle to hug me and Esperanza nuzzled Spirit. I looked down at the twins. "Are you two alright?" I asked. They both nodded from the little brownish ponies they rode. Dad released me and I looked around my family. "C'mon," I said. "Let's ride!" The horses and humans took off, Spirit and I leading.

(Maria singing)

 _I hear the wind across the plain_  
 _A sound, so strong that calls my name_  
 _It's wild like the river_  
 _It's warm like sun_  
 _Yeah, it's here_  
 _This is where I belong._

I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm summer air. I looked out over the prairie from the bluff I led Spirit up.

Later that night, I was leading Spirit by his lead rope, as we passed the other stables, some hay was offered to Spirit. "For our hero horse," a jaunty man said. It was my Uncle Harry; Jacob and Jessica's father.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry," I replied. Spirit, while being the one-person horse he was, allowed the man to give him the hay. I continued to lead Spirit past Uncle Harry's house that connected to the stables. I noticed there was an oil lamp still burning through an open window.

 _Under the starry skies_  
 _Where eagles have flown_  
 _This place is paradise_  
 _It's the place I call home._

 _The moon on the mountain_  
 _The whisper through the trees_  
 _The waves on the water_  
 _Let nothing come between this and me_

 _Cause everything I want_  
 _Is everything that's here_  
 _And when we're all together_  
 _There's nothing to fear_

I looked in, and the twins were still playing. Spirit snorted, and both of the children looked at us and smiled sheepishly. "It's late," I said. They looked at the floor. "You little ones should be in bed." They did as told and I blew the lamp out, closing the window as well. "Goodnight." I said.

"'Night, Maria," they replied in unison. After walking a little ways more through the main part of the ranch, Dad was grooming Esperanza. I hugged him as Spirit nuzzled his mother.

"Love you, honey," Dad said.

"Love you, too, Dad," I replied. I started to lead Spirit to our hill where we go every night before I lead him to his private stable. It had a whole view of our Northern property.

 _And wherever I wander_  
 _The one thing I've learned_  
 _Yeah,_  
 _Is to here I will always always_  
 _Return_

When we climbed to the top of the hill, we both looked towards the sky. I smiled and clutched my mothers necklace. It was simple: a gold rose strung on a black cord. I turned to my horse, and he was smiling as much as a horse could. I hugged his neck and kissed it as our eyes followed a shooting star that was streaming above us.


	4. The Journey Begins

(Maria's P.O.V)

As I stared up at the night sky, something else caught my eye. I saw what looked like a fire about 3 miles away. I gasped. "That's our land." Spirit snorted his agreement. I looked back and sure enough, Dad wasn't that far. "Dad," I called. His head snapped to me. "Come here," I motioned for him to climb the hill, which he did. "Come here, c'mon," I said again. When he reached the top, I pointed to where the light was. "Look."

"That's our property," he said.

"Exactly," I said. We stared at it a little longer before I spoke again. "I'm gonna go check it out." I started to climb back into Spirit's saddle.

"Wait, Maria," Dad said, grabbing my shoulder. "No. It's too dangerous."

I gave him that "come ON" look. "Dad," I said. "I got Spirit. I'll be fine." In one fluid motion, I swung myself into the saddle, reared Spirit up, and with a "Hyah," we took off.

 _(Spirit) Something new came upon the land one night. Something that would change our lives forever. And so, our journey began._

We rode through the chaparral until we came to the edge of a forest. I slowed Spirit to a trot and then to a stop when I saw something embedded in the dirt. I hopped out of the saddle and ran my finger over the horseshoe track. "Still fresh," I observed. I climbed back on Spirit and walked him into the wood.

The light became brighter as we went deeper in the trees. I noticed 5 horses that were tied up. So there were people on our property. Spirit walked instinctively towards them and woke up one of the other horses. The brown pony motioned with his head, as if to tell us to get out of there. Spirit sniffed the air and I walked him towards the smoke that was wafting through the trees.

 _(Maria) A wiser rider might've turned her horse and run. But I wanted to know who was here on our land._

We passed through the smoke that was the only remnant of the smoldering blaze and I was stunned at the sight that lay before me. There were 5 men, all sleeping on their saddles. "Cowboys," I gasped. Did they know they were trespassing?

I got off Spirit's back and led him around the cowboys. He got distracted by a spur on one of their boots. Then he thought it'd be a good idea to stick his nose in it. Of course, his nose got stuck and he had to whip his head to get it off. The boot came off with a thud on the ground.

I then led Spirit to another cowboy, where the only thing by his saddle was a green glass bottle. I picked it up and sniffed it. "Whiskey," I identified. Spirit licked the bottle and instantly didn't like it. I decided we'd seen enough, and I was about to get back on Spirit when he started chewing in the man's hair. "Spirit, no!" I whispered.

It seemed to wake him up a little. "Sadie May," he said. He turned his head then and actually kissed my horse on his nose! The cowboy opened his eyes and shouted, causing me to jump on Spirit and ride off.

"C'mon boys, let's go!" I heard one shout, and in an instant, the cowboys were pursuing us. I led Spirit around some rocks and into a ditch in them. The cowboys flew right past us.

"Where'd they go? I don't see 'em! We'll find 'em!" I heard them say. I galloped Spirit out of the ditch and behind the cowboys. We eventually got close enough to where Spirit actually pulled one out of his saddle. He neighed happily to the other horse. I urged him on and we cut right between two other cowboys.

"What the hell?!" I heard one say. I laughed a little as I urged Spirit more.

"They're gettin' away!" Yeah we were. We lost the cowboys.

"That's my Spirit. Good boy!" I praised. I led my Kiger back up the hill that overlooked the ranch. Some of my family was tending to the horses. "Good morning, everyone!" I shouted.

"Maria's back!" came the reply.

"Safe and sound," I said, looking at Dad. But my tranquil moment of peace was disturbed, for I heard whistling and shouting. I turned my head and saw a growing cloud of dust. "Oh no," I whispered. "Everyone listen!" I shouted. "Saddle your horses, gather everyone else and go!" I earned confused looks from my family. I looked back and the cloud was increasing. "Run! Now!" I ordered, and this time they listened to me.

I turned Spirit around and led him past the wranglers and towards the canyon. I had a plan. As we entered the narrow gorge, two chased us. I led my horse to the steep wall. "Ha-ha, we got 'em now!" I heard one say.

"Ha-ha, you betcha!" the other replied.

 _"Oh, you think so?"_ I thought. "Spirit, climb!" I said out loud, and my pal did just that, slightly scaling the vertical wall. I grinned, and Spirit knew what to do and jumped, causing the cowboys to fall out of their saddles. We galloped around another corner and just when we thought we'd escaped, a rope was thrown around Spirit's neck and we were pulled to the bottom of the canyon, myself being thrown from him in the process. We reached the bottom, and as more ropes were thrown around my beloved horse, a cowboy came behind me and grabbed my wrists.

"Thought ya got away, didn't cha, mustang?" the one holding the rope around Spirit's neck said.

"Let us go!" I demanded, struggling against the hands that bounded me. Spirit thought the same thing and started to fight, but more ropes got thrown around us, and one was tied around my wrists in the front.

"They're ours now!" one wrangler shouted. That we were, sadly. A heard a horse neigh from the cliff. It was Dad on Esperanza. He started to ease her down.

"Dad! No!" I shouted. Spirit neighed loudly to his mother. "Go!" Dad's expression turned sad as he shook his head.

"Maria…" I heard him say before he and the rest of the family retreated. As one cowboy helped me to my feet, Spirit, still on the ground, gazed at the brown horse from before. There was absolutely no way out for us. But; we still had each other.

 _(Spirit) I was scared. And I didn't know what was gonna happen to us. But at least my mother, the herd, and Maria's family were safe._


	5. Meet The Army

The wranglers helped me back onto Spirit with my wrists bound in front of me. They led us out of the canyon and through a small wooded area before we came to an open prairie. I finally found the courage to speak up. "Hey," I said. "If you're gonna take us wherever, y'all need to know one thing."

"And what's that, Miss…?" one said.

"Maria. Maria Wilder. And if there's one thing you need to know…"

 _(Maria singing)_

 _You can't take me_  
 _Yeah!_

 _I gotta fight another fight_  
 _I gotta run another night_  
 _Get it out_  
 _Check it out_  
 _I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

 _I gotta get me back_  
 _I can't be beat and that's a fact_  
 _It's okay, I'll find a way_  
 _They ain't gonna take me down, no way_

 _Yeah_

I heard a screeching sound and Spirit struggled against his ropes to turn his head, and we saw Eagle flying overhead.

 _Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it_  
 _Don't push me, I'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up no_

Spirit started neighing to Eagle to get him to cut the ropes and set us free, but Eagle knew the cowboys had guns, and they would shoot him if he tried to set us free. Spirit neighed once more as Eagle flew off.

 _If you can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it_  
 _You can't come uninvited_  
 _Never gonna give it never gonna give it up no._

 _You can't take me_  
 _I'm free._

A few days had passed since our capture, and right now we were moving through a storm. The thunder and lightning fueling my spirit and anger even more. I clutched onto my horse's mane as I shielded my eyes from the rain. After we made it out and two more days had passed, we continued through the desert.

 _Why did it all go wrong_  
 _I wanna know what's going on_  
 _What's this holding me_  
 _I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

We saw a building in the distance.

 _I gotta fight another fight_  
 _I gotta fight with all my might_  
 _I'm getting out So check it out_  
 _You're in my way yeah you better watch out_

 _Oh, c'mon_

Spirit and I were handed off to men in blue uniforms. The door to the structure opened and we were forced inside.

 _Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it_  
 _Don't push me I'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give it never gonna give it up no_

My eyes widened to the size of plates. There were men in blue uniforms everywhere. "The Union Army." I gasped. Then the pieces fell into place. The cowboys were hired by the Army to find horses to draft into the Civil War. My family was anti-slavery, but we still wanted to stay as far away from the war as possible. Spirit and I had to get out of there.

 _If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_  
 _You can't come uninvited_  
 _Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up no_

 _You can't take me_  
 _I'm free_

I managed to take out my little knife and cut my ropes free. I preceded to cut Spirit free as well.

 _Oh yeah_  
 _I'm free_

I grabbed his reins and he spun towards the exit, the soldiers hanging on as we fought. Then, a gunshot, loud and clear, rang out and silenced us, and the whole of the fort.


	6. A Strange New Place

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" the man who shot the gun said. He had long brown hair, a matching mustache, and a more official looking blue uniform.

"We got us a couple of crazy ones here, Sir," a soldier replied.

"Yeah, killer mustang, Colonel," another said.

"Really?" the Colonel said. He dismounted his brown horse and approached Spirit and I. He took out his whip and lifted Spirit's head. "The Army has dealt with wild horses before. This one will be no different."

"He isn't wild," I retorted. "Spirit's my horse. Always has been, always will be."

"And who, pray tell, are you?" the Colonel asked me.

"Maria Wilder," I replied. "And if you don't want any trouble, you'll let us go." Spirit grabbed the Colonel's whip and snapped it in two. We wanted to show these people we weren't a force to be reckoned with.

 _(Maria) I remember the first time I saw a rattler curled up in my path._

The Colonel then chuckled as he picked up his whip. "Induct this animal, Sergeant," he commanded.

"Yes, Sir," the sergeant replied.

 _(Maria) This one of course didn't look like a rattler. But I was still thinkin': snake._

The soldiers told me to dismount Spirit, and I so obliged. Afterwards, Spirit was forced in between two wooden posts while I stood behind a fence watching. If they were going to "induct" my horse, they were gonna have fun doing it. Spirit was a one-person horse, only allowing me to care for him. Heck, I was the only human he even let near him most of the time. "Okay, Murphy, he's all yours," the Sergeant said. Spirit bit at him. "Whoa! He's a wild one."

A heavyset man chuckled and came out of the stables. "Let's see how wild he is when I'm done with him." He approached Spirit with scissors to cut his beautiful dark brown mane. Spirit bit Murphy, for he knew I took good care of his mane. "You wanna fight, do ya?" the man said. A burlap muzzle was tied around Spirits' nose to keep him from biting, but that couldn't stop him. As his mane was cut away, Spirit leaned and smashed Murphy's hand on the post. As he fell to the ground, Spirit chortled, almost like a laugh. "Right," Murphy sighed.

He then tied Spirits' back with more ropes and preceded to clean the dirt out of my horses' hooves. His eye caught mine, and I nodded, telling him to let Murphy do at least that. I'd been meaning to do that, but I always forgot. But after the new shoes were placed on him, Spirit brought up his rear right hoof.

"Murphy, look out!" the Sergeant exclaimed. Spirit brought his hoof forward and kicked Murphy in the face. He fell back with a black eye. Spirit laughed more, and even I tried to suppress a giggle.

"Alright, Murph?" another soldier asked. He stomped back towards his area, and began to heat a piece of metal over a hot fire. A branding iron.

"Ok, now you really don't wanna do that," I warned, earning a dirty look from Murphy. Right when he was about to brand Spirit, my Kiger managed to break free from his muzzle and looked the man dead in the eye. "Told ya," I winced. And with one blow to his head, Murphy fell in the desert sand, knocked out cold.

"Uh, Corporal," the Sergeant said. "Round up some volunteers to uh…take this animal to the stables and show the girl to a cabin."

"Not the stables," the Colonel said from behind on his horse.

"Sir?" the Sergeant questioned.

"The corral," said the Colonel. "It's time to break that horse." Break? Spirit?

"Hey!" I yelled. "Your 'men' know good and well that it's me and only me that can ride Spirit."

"Well, young lady," the Colonel replied, his voice containing no emotion whatsoever. "The only good horse is a horse that can be ridden by many. A one-person horse…" He looked at Spirit. "Has no other purpose." He rode off as Spirit was released from the posts and led to the corral. That man believing he could get Spirit in the Union Army was as delusional as me saying we couldn't get back home. But still, this was gonna be good.


	7. You Can't Break Me

The Colonel thought it best to leave my riding gear on Spirit for the time being, since he was used to it. Spirit was led into a bull pen, where the soldiers would try to break him. I stood on a fence post to watch, my light blue cotton dress blowing in the wind. I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself.

 _Well you think that you can take me on_

 _You must be crazy_

 _There ain't a single thing you've done_

 _That's gonna faze me_

The first rider swung into the saddle and prepared to ride Spirit.

 _Oh but if you wanna have a go,_

 _I just wanna let you know_

I saw the look of determination in my horse's eyes. He'd throw these guys off if it killed him.

 _Yeah, get off of my back and into my game_

 _Get outta my way_

 _'Cause I'm ridin' untamed_

Spirit bucked and reared ad kicked, ad within an instant, the soldier was thrown off.

 _Get off of my back_

 _Give it your best shot_

 _I think it's time you better face the fact_

I looked and smirked at the Colonel.

 _Get off of my back!_

"Alright, my turn!" A soldier volunteered, throwing off his hat. He climbed on Spirit, but he didn't move when the gate was opened again. He looked at the soldier and "smiled."

 _You know it's all just a game_

 _That I'm playin'_

That guy was also thrown off too quickly, and he landed in a water trough.

 _You think that you can find your way in_

 _Is what I'm sayin'_

"Lumping heap of horse flesh!" the soldier yelled. Spirit looked at me. I placed one finger to my temple and moved it in a salute motion. My Kiger took the sign, and he chased after the man, who quickly jumped the fence right as Spirit was about to reach him.

 _Oh, but if you wanna have a go_

 _I just wanna let you know_

Spirit started prancing towards the bullpen. He was definitely enjoying this. As was I.

 _Oh get off of my back_

 _And into my game_

 _Get out of my way_

 _'Cause I'm riding untamed_

 _Yeah, get off of my back_

 _Give it your best shot_

 _You know this train is comin' off this track_

 _Get off of my back!_

 _Yeah, get off of my back_

Spirit threw off another rider, and another, and another. He eventually threw off all the riders. At that moment, I don't know what came over me, but I jumped the fence and scrambled on Spirit's saddle to take the reins.

 _Get off_

 _Hey!_

I steered Spirit to the fences, causing all the soldiers to run for their lives.

 _Oh_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

I then galloped Spirit and abruptly halted him right in the Colonels face, both of us breathing heavily.

 _Get off of my back!_

The Colonel stared at us for a second before he yelled for the Sergeant.

"Yes, Sir!" he replied.

"Tie this horse and girl to the post. No food or water. Three days."

"Yes, Sir!" the Sergeant said again. Great. A post. Without a three days ration of absolute essentials. What did we get ourselves into?


	8. This One Seemed Different

It wasn't long before Spirit and I were tied to…you guessed it: a post. I sat on the ground, bound by my wrists, and Spirit was standing up, tied by his muzzle. We both struggled to try and break free. Spirit laid down beside me as I cradled his head.

Night came, and an overwhelming wave of sadness overtook us, as we looked up at the night sky. Tears were in my dark green hazel eyes when I replayed the events of the past few days, thinking about all we'd lost. Spirit lifted his head, and if horses could show they were sad, he did. Together, we gazed at the stars.

 _(Spirit) Our hearts galloped through the skies that night. Back to our herd, where we belonged. And I wondered if they missed us, as much as we missed them._

"I know, Spirit. I know," I said as I hugged him again. We stayed that way, comforting each other, before we found sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day came. Spirit nudged me awake. He stood when he saw the Colonel drinking from a canteen of water. Boy, were we thirsty. We were also hungry. And jealous. And mad. Spirit laid his ears back and I narrowed my eyes when the Colonel turned to gaze at us.

"We caught a hostile!" a soldier exclaimed. We turned our heads and sure enough, we saw two soldiers at the entrance that had a hold of a boy. They proceeded to lead him to the Colonel. He looked close to my age. The only distinguished feature I could point out was his brown hair.

"Bring 'im back this way!" another soldier said. They threw the boy on his knees at the Colonel's feet. Several laughs echoed through the air. Were they actually laughing at this boy's pain?

"Well, what do we have here?" The Colonel stepped forward.

"We caught him by the supply wagon, Sir," the Sergeant informed. He forced the boys head back.

"Ah, another teenager," said the Colonel. "What a surprise. Take him away, gentlemen. Show him our best."

"Corporal," the Sergeant said. "Take him to the stockades."

"Not the stockades," interrupted the Colonel. "A post. No food or water." Ok, even though he was taking supplies, the punishment seemed a little harsh, I'll admit. The soldiers grabbed him again and led him to another post. When they passed Spirit and I, the boy turned his head to look at us. I finally got to see his face, and my eyes widened at him. He had short brown hair that was thick and curly. He had brown eyes to match, and his face was covered in freckles. I didn't want to admit it, but he was painfully attractive and devastatingly handsome. He wore a white shirt, tan trousers, and black knee boots. His eyes widened as well, but he probably thought I looked like a mess. My blue dress was dirty, and my dark blonde hair was tossed around my face like a rag dolls' from days of not brushing it.

"What're ya lookin' at boy?" the soldier on his left said, hitting him on the head.

 _(Maria) It took one look for me to know. He seemed different from the rest._

The boy was forced onto his post, instantly tied. The soldiers laughed more as they walked away. The boy struggled a little before he hung his head. Spirit whinnied softly, causing him to turn. "Hey," he said. He made a clicking sound with his tongue. Spirit looked at me and neighed. I nodded. The boy pursed his lips together and blew, mimicking Spirit.

"Stop talking to my horse," I snarled. Spirit turned around, his rear facing the boy. He laughed to himself before minding his own business

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dawn was upon us. I was barely awake and Spirit was lazily pulling his rope. But we were shocked awake when we heard a coyote in the distance. The boy made a hooting sound every time a howl came. I rolled my eyes.

There was suddenly a whooshing sound, and a shiny object landed about five feet from me. "My knife!" I whispered. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Watch and learn."

 _(Spirit) There was just no end to the strange ways of the two-leggeds._

I took off my shoe and sock. I stretched my leg out and grabbed the knife with my toes. I brought it back, and using my teeth, I put it on my shoulder before tossing it to my hand. I managed to get my shoe and sock back on as the morning bugle call rang out. The soldiers lined up at attention. "With the Colonel's permission, Sir," the Sergeant gave the morning report. "Incoming patrol reports hostiles headed North. The railroad has expressed concern, Sir. They've requested additional patrols."

The Colonel gazed at us. "How long has it been, Sergeant?"

"Sir?"

"The girl and the mustang. How long have they been tied?"

"Three days, Sir."

"Good," said the Colonel. "Fetch my crop and spurs." With the smoke from his cigar lingering in the air, I felt a nervous pang in my stomach.

"Oh, no," I gasped, as the boy and I shared a worried look.


	9. The Great Escape

The sound of a spur against flesh broke the silence. The Colonel had cut Spirit's ropes that morning, had him saddled; with my gear, and then led my Kiger into the corral. Spirit took the signal and did what he does best, try to throw people off him. I thought that it would be easy for him, but the universe proved me wrong.

Spirit took off at an intense gallop, determined as ever. He bucked, reared, bit, and kicked. He moved to the center of the corral and spun in a tight circle. He stopped sharply before taking off again. "You can break easy or you can break hard, mustang!" I heard the Colonel exclaim. He had left me tied to my post on the ground, the boy still beside me.

Spirit's bridle was pulled tight as he reared again. "Back up! Back up!" ordered the Colonel. My horse started to gallop again, all around the corral. He once again halted before being stuck with a spur. Spirit ran really fast, back and forth, but I noticed he was starting to get tired.

"Come on, mustang," the Colonel grunted. Spirit got an idea. He rammed his right side into the fence, then ran and slammed his left into the fence. He was really worn out, but he tried one final trick. He did the tuck and roll. But my smile quickly turned into a frown. After all that? How could the Colonel stay on? It was impossible. No other could stay on Spirit besides me and little children, whom he was gentle with. My expression turned to shock as Spirit stopped, breathing heavily, and legs shaking. The boy gave me an equally shocked look. The Colonel sat up in the saddle and straightened his cravat. "You see, gentlemen," said he. "Any horse can be broken. Move along mustang." The soldiers began to clap when Spirit started walking. "There are those in Washington who believe the West will never be settled," the Colonel droned. "The Northern Pacific Railroad will never breach Nebraska." He stopped in front of the boy and I and looked at us. "Two hostile teenagers…will never submit to providence." I hung my head in shame and sadness. The boy gave him a dirty look. "And it is that manner of small thinking that would say this horse could never be broken. Discipline, time, and patience… are the three great levelers."

I never saw Spirit look so defeated. But I did see just then, a glimmer in his eyes. He stopped without being told and stamped his hoof.

 _(Spirit) Sometimes a horse has gotta do what a horse has gotta do. And this was one of those times._

"What's he doing?" the boy asked. I smiled in spite of myself.

"He's not done yet."

"Mustang?" The words barely got out of the Colonel's mouth before Spirit grabbed the reins and yanked them out of the Colonel's hands. My horse took of at a fast gallop towards the fence. Since the Colonel didn't have hold of the reins, he was starting to lose balance. Spirit turned and reared. The Colonel fell off of Spirit's back, and was nose to nose with him. He held on by Spirits forelocks as my horse smiled that horse smile of his. He reared up with immense force, sending the Colonel flying over the fence, which Spirit soon after broke. The Colonel landed with a hard thump, earning several "oh no's" from the soldiers. The boy and I both cringed and grimaced. Spirit quickly rose to his hooves, as did the Colonel. With help, of course. Spirit caught my eye as I smiled at him. Spirit and the Colonel looked each other dead in the eye, but several horses started to whinny triumphantly. Spirit had a confused look in his eyes, but he was proud of himself.

"Hey," the boy said to me. "I'm James Thomas." He smiled.

"Maria Wilder." I smiled back. But our sweet moment was interrupted.

"Soldier!" yelled the Colonel. "Secure that horse!" Spirits halter was grabbed and the Colonel drew a gun. Oh, no! They were going to shoot Spirit! Suddenly, remembering my knife I still held, I cut my ropes free. It felt so good to stand again as I bolted to Spirit. I knocked the gun out of the Colonel's grasp right as he pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced on the ground with a high-pitched "whoosh". I quickly swung myself into the saddle grabbed the reins, and took off.

But I remembered something. I turned Spirit sharply around and ran toward James. I jumped out of the saddle and went to cut him loose. "What're you doing?"

"Wilders don't leave people in need behind." I extended a hand and he took it, jumping on Spirit with me. The soldiers were quickly grabbing guns as we ran around the fort like a tornado. We knocked one soldier into a pile of manure after James grabbed his gun. I turned Spirit towards the stables. "Jump, Spirit!" I commanded. He jumped up a ramp and into the stables. We came to the door, which had a metal lock. "Shoot it open!" I commanded again. James skillfully shot the bullet, and we ran out, the other horses tailing. We came to the closing gates, and were met by none other than bandaged-head and black-eyed Murphy. "Hello Murphy," I said with a smirk. He gasped before Spirit knocked him on the head again. He fell backward and we all made our way out into the desert, heading North.

 _(Maria) I wasn't sure what happened back there. And I wasn't about to stop and ask. All I knew was that we were headed home._

Suddenly, James made a strange howling sound and out of nowhere came another horse. She was a pretty paint mare with blue eyes. James jumped on her and grabbed her mane. Then there came an American Indian, who threw a rope around Spirit's neck. I gazed on shock, as did Spirit.

 _(Spirit) I couldn't believe it. One moment we were free and the next: more ropes._

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Who are you?" I asked the young Indian man. I looked him up and down. "Ah," I said before he had a chance to answer. "A Lakota. Not as tall as the Cheyenne, not as fine-featured as the Crow." I noted.

"Maria, this is Little Creek," James introduced. "Little Creek, Maria."

"Uh, I didn't ask you." I retorted. "To think I trusted you."

"That was your first mistake." he grinned cockily, which I found somewhat attractive. I rolled my eyes. But he was right. I did make a mistake.


	10. Maria and Spirit's Refuge

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I just got back to school so I'm super busy. And I also have dance classes plus I'm working on 4 stories at the same time. Yikes. But I'd still like to thank everyone who has been reading this story and even those going out of their mind for an update. I honestly didn't think this story would be so popular since it's pretty much movie-adjacent, but you guys have made that happen. So, thank you and on with the story. This chapter should sate your appetites.**

I couldn't believe this. I wanted the taste of freedom so badly, and Spirit and I were captured again within two seconds. I rode on Spirit's back with James and Little Creek on Rain, the paint mare, until night fell. When that time did come, we came over a hill and saw a ranch that was notably smaller than my home. "There it is," James said. "The Ever Free Ranch. My home."

"You really shouldn't really call it Ever Free if you capture people," I fired back.

"You're not captured," Little Creek said. "Instead your being taken in."

"Well, I have a home, too, you know." I said again.

"We know that, Maria," said James. "But we've both been through a grueling ordeal. You need to get back on your feet, and until you do that, you can stay here with us." I had to admit, he had a point. We made it down the hill when a man and a woman burst out of the main house.

"Oh, James!" the woman cried. "Little Creek! Oh, we've been worried sick!"

"Where have you been?!" the man exclaimed.

"We were captured by the Army, Ma," James said.

"Confederate?" the man asked.

"No," Little Creek answered. "Union."

"Union?" the woman repeated. "I didn't know they took hostages."

"Apparently Fort Whipple does," said James.

"You mean to tell me you were 20 miles away from us?" said the man.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas," said Little Creek. Mr. Thomas? So these were James's parents. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to leave, but Spirit sneezed right as I was about to climb back into the saddle. The couple's attention snapped towards me, and the woman's eyes lit up.

"Oh, James, you've brought home a girl! And she's a lovely little thing, too!"

"No!" James and I said together.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, ma'am," I said. "James and I just met a few days ago."

"Well, then why are you here?" Mr. Thomas questioned.

"My horse, Spirit, and I were also captured by the Union Army. James and I escaped a few days later, but then he called Little Creek and Rain. So now we're here."

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves," the man said. "I'm Charles Thomas and this is my wife, Anne."

"Pleased to meet you," I replied. "I'm Maria Wilder." Spirit nuzzled me. "And this is my horse, Spirit."

"It's wonderful to meet you, dear," said Anne. "But may I ask where you're from?"

"The Cimarron Valley." I explained. I earned a gasp from the other four.

"You're all the way from the Montana Territory?!" James exclaimed.

"You never told us that." said Little Creek.

"Uh, you didn't ask." I smartly said, causing Little Creek to stop talking.

"Goodness, dear!" Anne said. "To have traveled such a long way, you must be exhausted!"

"Well, ma'am, we are," I admitted. "Spirit, James, and I were tied to a post, with Spirit and I tied three days..." I started to plunge into the story of how Spirit and I were pursued by the cowboys, captured, mistreated, and finally how we escaped. When I finished, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas looked utterly shocked.

"Oh my goodness," Anne whispered. "Perhaps you should stay with us for a time, Maria. There's plenty of room for you."

"You're very kind, but I can't," I said. "I have to find and get back to family. I'm sure they're extremely worried."

"Maria," James said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You've gone three days without food or water and hardly any rest. And, no offense, but you look like you got swept up in a twister. If you leave now, you won't make it back to Montana"

"James is right," Charles said. "Although rude, he's right. Both you and Spirit could use a nice long rest." Spirit whinnied his agreement. That seemed to seal the deal for me.

"Well, alright, but we can't stay long."

"Then it's settled," Anne clapped her hands together. "I'll fix you some soup and a hot drink and prepare you a wardrobe and a bed. I'm certain you could fit in some of my dresses." I silently agreed. We had nearly the same body. Over 5'5", a flat stomach, a large chest, and slender curves and arms, I was sure I could fit.

"James," Charles said after Anne and Little Creek had departed to the house."You and I will help Maria take care of Spirit. And see to Rain as well."

"Yes, Pa," James agreed. Since their stables were full with other horses, Spirit was put in Rain's private corral. Charles and James both tried to take Spirit's bridle off, but he wouldn't let them. I told them Spirit was a one person horse, and after Charles muttered something about "seeing to that", I took Spirit's bridle off along with the rest of the gear. James did the same to Rain. "Nice and easy." he said as he unsaddled Rain. I finally got Spirit's gear all off and set it on the ground.

"That feels better now, doesn't it, boy?" I told my Kiger. Then, James and I left the corral and closed the gate. We made our way back to the house. I greedily ate half of the huge pot of the potato soup Anne had made, and then ate four pieces of bread with herb butter, and drank three glasses of mint tea. She gave me a nightgown to wear and sent me to my new room, it was smaller than my room at home, but it was spacious enough. I climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep, thanking God for keeping Spirit and I safe, and asking Him to bless the hearts of the kind family that had helped us. And I don't know why, but my dreams that night wandered to James.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I awoke on the soft grass of the corral. At around 2:00 a.m., I woke up and couldn't sleep again, so I went outside and lay down next to Spirit. When I awoke again, it was sunrise, so I went back to the house, where I pulled my hair in a braid and slipped on a light green calico dress, which had a stunning pearl brooch at the collar. After a breakfast of bacon and eggs, I went outside to feed Spirit, to which James had already beaten me. There was a pyramid of apples Spirit was munching on. I jumped the fence and went to pet him. Spirit then lifted his head up and saw Rain eating grass. He whinnied softly to her. She looked up, then Spirit began to prance around playfully, trying to get the Paint to come over. I looked back and forth between Spirit and Rain. This was not like my horse. I heard a whistle. James was standing on the hill, the early morning sun making his brown curls shine. Rain looked back and forth between Spirit and James, before prancing to her owner. Spirit looked shocked and a little hurt. "Ah, rejection," I said, slinging an arm around my horse's neck. "It happens to us all, boy."

As James pet Rain, she bit as his hair, causing him to run away from her. James began to play with his horse as if she were a dog. Spirit and I looked on in confusion. James then lay on the ground, playing dead. Rain walked over and the boy blew in her face, resulting in a hug.

 _(Maria) I couldn't understand it. She treated this boy like one of her kind, prancing around him like a lovestruck yearling. It was downright unnatural._

Spirit and I were playful, sure. But never like that. Later that day, Charles came into the corral with a saddle blanket. "Great mustang," he said. "Today, I will ride you." Spirit looked as if he rolled his eyes, as I did, too. I was sitting with James and Little Creek, the boys flanking me on opposite sides. "This oughta be good," I whispered to myself. Charles tried to put the blanket on Spirit, but whenever he tried, Spirit would run off in a different direction. I giggled. Spirit then chased Charles to where he had to jump over the fence of the corral. My horse neighed loudly at Charles, causing me to snap his name. The man looked frightened, until Rain stepped in front of him and neighed just as loudly back at Spirit. He backed away from her, and went to me, where I petted him.

 _(Spirit) Mares_.

I knew right then and there Charles wasn't gonna give up. I had two ideas on what he was: either incredibly persistent or incredibly out of his mind.


	11. Their World

"Ok, you two," said Charles while tying a rope around Rain's neck. "Let's see if you can teach these Montanans some manners." He walked to the gate and opened it. There was our chance! I kicked Spirit and he took off running, James and Rain right behind us. We were so focused on freedom, we were taken aback by the sudden lurch we felt by James stopping Rain.

"Uh, excuse me," I said. "We kinda have somewhere to be." Spirit started pulling on the reins and I looked in the pocket of my now red dress. We heard a thud and saw that Rain was on her backside and James had slid off.

"If you're looking for your knife your wasting time." James said while he pulled it out of this pocket. "I took it out of your pocket this morning." I blinked at him while tucking away a few blond strands that had fallen loose from my low bun. He climbed back up on Rain and led her in a circle around us. I became immediately mesmerized by his brown eyes boring into my hazel ones. I swore I could've melted right there. I was so transfixed before I knew it, Spirit was flipped on his back and I was caught by James's arms just inches off the ground. "If you want it back, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that, sweetheart," he said as he put me down. I climbed back into Spirit's saddle. "Now be a good girl, Maria and come on."

I smirked and grabbed Spirit's reins. "Come on, boy."

 _(Maria) Ok, I admit it. They were charming. In a stubborn, irritating kinda way. So, we let them show us their world._

It wasn't that different from home. The whole ranch teemed with color and life. James's little cousin were playing Cowboys and Indians, his aunts and uncles were tending to the crops and animals, two elderly gentlemen were talking and laughing, and another little girl was chasing and playing with some puppies _._ We soon approached Little Creek, who was painting a blue circle around a horses's eye. "What's that for?" I asked.

"It's so we can tell our horses apart from others," Little Creek explained.

"Oh, I see. So why doesn't Rain have one, then?"

"Oh, I did that on purpose," said James. "It shows she's a certain person's horse. That she's a favorite." Little Creek came over with the bowl of paint Spirit, but my horse knocked it away, causing the blue liquid to go all over Little Creek. James and I laughed as Spirit and Rain whinnied. Little Creek chuckled and said,

"I suppose I should go wash off." He wiped the paint out of his eyes and walked off. "Your horse is as tough as he looks, Maria!" he called over his shoulder.

"Did he ever tell you how he came to be here?" James asked as I stared off at the Lakota.

"No," I said. "He's not a slave, is he?!"

"No," James chuckled. "You see, when he was about six years old, his village left to follow their main food supply."

"Right."

"But his tribe past through a disastrous snowstorm. Succumbing to the cold, he passed out, and when he woke up, there was no sign of his tribe, not even footprints. He searched for them for days and days, but he couldn't find them. Then he began to wait for someone to remember him and come looking for him, but no one did. His days of searching eventually took him here, where my parents took him in, just as they did for you. Not long after, Ma had me, and we've been best friends ever since. Brothers under the sun, you know?"

"Yeah, guess so," I agreed. I was about to say something else, but we heard a little cry.

"Hey, there Katie." James said to the little girl. Rain tilted her head down so the young child could pat her nose. She then moved to Spirit, but instead of petting him, she grabbed and stretched his nostrils. Spirit thrusted his head up, knocking the girl down. She began to cry. My expression turned guilty and sad. I slid out of my saddle and crouched down beside Katie.

"No, no, no, don't cry," I said. "You can pet Spirit if you want. Just... don't grab his nose. He doesn't like that. Spirit tilted his head down, and Katie smiled and grabbed my horse's muzzle. He lifted Katie up a little before dropping down. She told us goodbye before waddling away. I climbed back in the saddle.

"That was... sweet," James said.

"It was nothing," I replied. A moment of silence passed before I spoke up again. "Look, James, I'm sorry. I really haven't been fair to you. Really, I should thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I would've died."

"Actually, I should apologize, too," he said.

"For what?"

"I was wrong about you. You're brave and kind, and you don't have a heart of stone like I thought. And I should thank you, too. I would've been shot if it wasn't for you. So, I thank you, Maria Wilder." Then he did something that shocked and surprised me. He leaned over in his saddle and kissed my cheek. I blushed immediately. James and I rode back to the pen in silence, stealing glances at each other.


	12. Torn Two Ways

**I know I haven't updated in like, a month, and I'm so sorry about that. School, FCCLA, Scholar's Bowl, updating my other four stories, band concerts and dance and singing competitions have driven me crazy. But thanks to all of the people who keep reading and wanting an update. I know what it's like to be on the end of that stick. So on with the show. It seems that Maria and James are starting to develop feelings for each other, and this chapter is one of my favorites. But don't worry, I leave Spirit and Rain in here, too. :)**

James and I parked Rain and Spirit under a tree. While the horses munched on some grass, I looked up when a red object caught my eye. An apple. But it was way too high for me to reach, so I shrugged and looked back down. James noticed my expression, and looked to where the fruit was. "Did you want that?" he asked.

"It's fine, James." I said, feeding Spirit some more grass. But, just like always, that boy didn't listen. He jumped and skillfully pulled the apple from its branch.

"Impressive," I muttered with a small smile and an eye roll.

"Do you wanna share it?" he asked. I snapped my head up when a metallic sound reached my ears. He was holding a small object. My knife. "You need it more than I do, Maria."

"Thank you," I smiled as I reached for it. Our fingertips held onto each other's as we stared into each other's eyes. When I was finally able to break his hypnotic brown stare, I took my knife and sliced the apple right down the middle. I gave one half to him, then cut my half in half again and gave it to Spirit. He took it, broke it in half, and gave it to Rain. The paint then stepped forward and nuzzled my Kiger. James looked at them with wonder. "Uh, are you ok?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, no," he blushed. "I-uh, I'm good. Uh..." I looked at him in confusion. It wasn't like him to stutter. "Just, come on. I wanna show you something." He climbed into Rain's saddle and I into Spirit's. He led me away from the tree and into the forest. I could see the wheels in his head turning. What was he planning? We rode along in silence until he commanded me to close my eyes, which I did. When he told me t open them, I immediately gasped at what I saw. There was a beautiful clearing with willow trees hanging their branches down. Flowers and butterflies gave the atmosphere an almost fairytale-like wonder. And the pond really set it off.

"Oh, James," I sighed. "It's beautiful!"

"It is isn't it?" he replied. "This glade is my little hideaway. I've been waiting to share it with someone. And I'm glad it's you." I smiled and blushed at his comment. James slid off of Rain and so did I. "C'mon, let's give them a break."

So Spirit and Rain went off together and that left James and I sitting near the pond's bank. I couldn't help but look around at the wondrous scene. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. This is amazing." I smiled. He waited to speak before saying something that shocked me.

"You're amazing."

"What?" I asked, spinning my head to look at him. He then took my hand.

"I'm serious. Maria...I'm so happy that I met you. And when I did, I knew that there was a connection. I've been driving myself crazy thinking about you and how beautiful, spirited, brave, and sweet you are. I owe you my life, and you deserve my love."

"James," I breathed. "What are you saying?"

"Hopefully the same thing you are. That I love you, Maria Wilder." After getting over my shock, I smiled at him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, burying my other hand in his thick brown hair. He returned it very eagerly, and we broke apart after a few seconds. "So, I'm guessing that's a yes." he chuckled.

"Definitely," I giggled. "And I love you, too, James Thomas. Ever since I first saw you." He took that as a sign to pull me back in for another kiss. When we broke apart this time, Spirit was lightly biting my light blue dress. he and Rain were wet, so I guess they were swimming. "We should go." I said quietly. He helped me up and into Spirit's saddle. I took the gesture, even though I didn't need it. As he climbed Rain, she nuzzled Spirit, and he her. They were now mates, I could tell. It seemed fitting now that James and I loved each other as well. We came out of the glade and looked out over the ranch. I heard a screech in the and I looked up to see Eagle flying overhead. Spirit neighed to him in a friendly way, but Eagle replied with only another screech and flew off. My mouth fell open at the sight of one of our oldest friends leaving us. Spirit sadly neighed again. Rain gave another nuzzle.

"Do you know that eagle?" James asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "A good friend." James squeezed my hand and out horses walked off back to the ranch. Dinner should be ready. I stoked Spirit's now full grown mane. and looked back up at the sunset sky.

 _(Spirit) For the first time in our lives, we felt our hearts torn two ways._


	13. Go Home!

Not long after James and I had become a couple, Charles had set his sights on trying to ride Spirit again. That's just what he was doing one day when the summer was just turning into autumn and my horse and I had been with the Thomas's for around 3 months. Charles corralled Spirit in his pen and went to grab my saddle blanket off of a railing. He thought that if Spirit were to think he was getting saddled for a ride, that would make him more excited to be ridden. Little Creek and I were sitting on an opposite railing. I looked up to see Spirit grab the blanket off the railing with his teeth and run away from Charles with it. I just had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, hey! No!" he grunted. "Give it back! Come on, Mustang." Spirit ran around in circles, obviously tiring the man out. "Mustang!" he pleaded. "Oh, come on." he finally stopped running and bent over to catch his breath. "Maria," he called to me. "Come saddle your horse. He's only going to let you do it."

"Of course, Charles," I replied. "You catch your breath before you faint." He responded with a wave of his hand, obviously not having the air to speak. I had gotten Spirit saddled within 5 minutes, which was longer than usual. That was so because Spirit kept wanting to play with me. After I was done, I gave him a small peck on his muzzle and walked back over to Little Creek. However what Spirit did next shocked me. He turned around so his back faced Charles. He put his arms on my horse and Spirit didn't move. Little Creek gasped and I smiled a little bit. Charles put his foot in the stirrup and proceeded to climb into the saddle. Unfortunately, he was only about halfway there before Spirit turned around with that horse grin of his and jumped, sending Charles to the ground right on his tailbone. Little Creek began to laugh, Spirit neighed happily, I smiled and giggled, and even Charles himself joined in.

 _(Maria) I had to hand it to that man; he just wouldn't give up._

But amongst the good laughs came two snickers. I looked to my left over Little Creek's shoulder to see two other men laughing. I recognized them as Charles's older brothers, Matthew and David, Jame's uncle's. It took me two seconds to realize they were laughing at Charles, not with him. That seemed to anger Spirit, for he charged at the railing nearest to them, neighing loudly when he got there. That scared the two men, and they quickly ran off. Spirit walked back over to Charles, who smiled and held his palm up. Spirit walked forward just enough to press his nose into the man's hand. He let Charles stroke his nose. "I'm never gonna ride you, am I?" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. Then he stood up and looked at me. "And no one but you ever should, Maria." Before I could question him. He led Spirit over to me and handed me the reins. "Get on him." he ordered. I did as I was told. Charles walked over to the gate and opened it. "You can go." he said, then extended his arm in a confirming gesture. My eyes widened, as did Little Creek's. Were we finally strong enough again to go back? I walked Spirit slowly to the gate before stopping him. "Go on, get outta here!" he yelled, slapping the back of Spirit's leg. He lurched forward at a canter. "Go home," Charles said. I stopped Spirit again and looked back at the man who had been so kind to me for the past 3 months.

"Thank you, Charles!" I said. Spirit reared up at my command and we took off. We were barely outside of the ranch before I saw James and Rain underneath the apple tree. "James! James!" I shouted. He looked up, as did Rain. "Your dad let us go!" I couldn't hide my smile. But James frowned.

"He let you go?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said. "We get ti go home! Come on!" I started Spirit off again.

"Wait, what do you mean 'come on'?"" he asked again. I hesitated before answering.

"Spirit and I kinda wanted you and Rain to come with us." I smiled sheepishly. James sighed and grabbed my hand in his, his sparkling brown eyes dimming.

"Maria," he said. "I love you. But there's no way. My parents..."

"Will understand." I finished for him. "James, this is the only way we and our horses can be together." Rain nudged Spirit at that. James sighed again, running a hand through his thick brown hair and swung himself in Rain' s saddle. Without a word, he leaned over and kissed me with a passion that he had never hag before.

 _(Spirit) We knew this was hard for them and that they were scared. But more than anything, we wanted to share our homeland with them._

James broke our kiss. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" I giggled. We were about ready to set off North before the beating of horses hooves and a single gunshot rang out for all to hear.

 **I know this chapter's short guys, so I can explain. The chapters of the story correspond with the scenes in the movie, so that's why they're titled the same, too. How you enjoyed this chapter and don't hesitate to leave a review. They are the fuel for this story.**


	14. The Calvary Attacks

**Hi everyone! First story update of 2017! Let's get it started with this chapter. I wanted to get in one more before I go back to school.**

We turned our heads to where the shot came from. On the western edge of the ranch, there was a growing cloud of dust. Emerging from that cloud...my eyes widened in disbelief.

The Calvary! And the Colonel was leading them!

"Oh no," James whispered from beside me. "Maria..."

"They found us?" I answered for him. "How?" He didn't answer. Instead he took Rain's reins up.

"James wait!" I begged.

"Stay here, Maria!" he ordered. "You're not getting hurt on my watch." With one last glance at me, he kicked Rain and sped away.

"James!" I called again. Knowing it was no use, I grabbed the reins on Spirit's bridle, we took off after them. He was the one not getting hurt. I caught just a glimpse of him and Rain weaving through the different buildings of the ranch. Spirit nearly fell over as one was set on fire. I couldn't believe this! The Army was destroying this beautiful place that my best friend and I had called home for months. I looked ahead of me to see a soldier pointing his gun at us. Until Little Creek came with a hatchet in his hand and knocked the soldier off his horse, which ran away. I smiled and Spirit neighed his thanks before we took off again. My eyes were set on the Colonel who was by the river. I stopped Spirit for a moment to plan our attack. But a shout interrupted my thoughts. My eyes widened in horror as I saw James leading Rain at full gallop right for the Colonel, who brought up his gun. Then suddenly, Charles came out of nowhere on horseback.

"Son, no!" he shouted. The colonel shot at James, anyway. It barely skimmed Rain, but it was enough for her to rear up and fall backwards into the River, James still on her back. Charles led his horse to jump into the river after them, but he slipped off his saddle and desperately clung to a rock. The Colonel pointed his gun at him, and that's when I took action. Or rather, Spirit took action. Sensing my thoughts he ran to the Colonel and slammed himself into the side of his horse, knocking the Colonel off. Without a seconds hesitation I yanked Spirit over and we ran on the bank of the river, trying to catch up to James, who was still on Rain's back. She saw us and brayed, fiercely paddling in the water, fighting against the very strong current. I noticed up ahead that there was a drop off. We had no choice.

"Jump, Spirit!" I said. He did, and we plunged into the raging rapids, right next to James and Rain. Tired from clawing at the water, Rain allowed us lift half of her body onto Spirit's back. I guided her head to the back of the saddle. "There you go girl." I whispered to her. I looked around frantically for a place where Spirit could get out of the river. He tried to plant his hooves into the silt below, but the current was too fast and we continued further downstream.

"Maria!"I heard James shout with fear. I turned my head around, my now soaking wet hair whipping me in the face. Fear completely overtook me as I saw the reason why the river was so fast; a waterfall. But Spirit, having no fear stopped swimming. With a frightened neigh from Rain, the four of us plunged over the waterfall. James tried to grab my hand, but missed.

When we landed, much to my surprise seeing as how there were no sharp rocks at the bottom, I was perfectly fine. The rest of the river was actually pretty deep. It had to have been, for my only injury was a soreness in my back from when I landed. Suddenly, I felt myself be lifted up. I originally thought I was simply floating to the surface, but I felt something solid between my knees. When my head broke the surface, I found myself on Spirit's back, and my lungs were gasping for air. I managed to wheeze out a "Thanks, boy." Spirit swam over to a log where we caught our breath for a little while until my eyes caught two shapes at the end of the river. I led Spirit off that log to float. When he saw that the figures were Rain and James, lying side by side, he frantically swam over to them. The river became shallow enough to where he could quite clumsily gallop over. I slid off his saddle and ran over to James, who was lying on his back, halfway in the water. Hw wasn't breathing. I placed one hand on his chest and the other I buried in this thick brown waves. "James!" I called to him. "James, can you hear me, sweetheart?" Almost instantly, his eyes shot open and he started coughing immensely. He was getting the water out of his system. When he did, I could tell he was even more exhausted than before.

"Maria? Is that you?" he whispered, touching my face to make sure I was real.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered, grabbing his hand and holding it. "I'm here." Suddenly, I heard Spirit neigh in agony, rearing up. I shot to my feet and grabbed his reins to calm him down. "Whoa, Spirit! Easy boy!" I said, choking on tears. It hurt me to see him like this. I turned my attention to Rain, whose nose was in the water. I lifted her head and placed it so that she could breathe. Spirit gave it a nuzzle before walking around to her back. My horse collapsed down beside her in exhaustion, cradling her head with his own. Tears threatening to spill from my green-brown eyes, I made my way back to James and collapsed bedside him as well. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I soon gave in to sleep.

 _(Maria): We lay beside them that night. Hoping, praying, that somehow they would be ok._

I was awoken by a whistle and someone saying, "Hey, there's a couple of horses and people over here!" I sat up and looked around. James followed suit and we turned our heads around to see army men throw ropes around Spirit pulling him from Rain. He neighed in protest and began fighting like he always did. Some ropes were also thrown around me.

"Maria, no." James said. "They can't-"

"It's ok," I said. My voice shocked me. It was a lot more robust than it usually was. James didn't seem to notice it, however. "They want me and Spirit. Not you and Rain." Knowing he was going to lose me, he pulled me into a searing kiss. It was the first we shared with our tongues touching. I was yanked away from him by the men. Spirit fought to try to get to Rain, but only managed a nuzzle before being pulled away. James and I grabbed each other's forearms and slid our hands away until we could reach no further. I grabbed Spirit's mane to let him know I was there.

"Leave the mare and the boy," the same man from before said. "They're not gonna make it." Hearing that my heart shattered into a million pieces. Casting one final look at James, his brown eyes making contact with mine, his freckle covered face glistening with tears, I turned away to be led by the men who had a hold of Spirit and I. Then, I heard splashing in the water. Charles had come of nowhere and was kneeling beside James.

"Son," he said, hugging James, choking on tears of his own. "Steady girl, easy Rain." he said again as he stroked the mare when she nuzzled him. My tears finally reached their breaking point and rushed over my eyes and face. "You saved my life, Maria." I heard Charles say before getting out of earshot. My sobs could become heard, however, as we were led away, snowflakes beginning to fall.

 **Ok, yeah, I know. This chapter is sad. I cry every time I watch this scene. But it just had to be done sooner or later. And speaking of sooner or later, I will now be updating on the 2nd and 20th every month, unless I have like a test to study for or something. But, as always thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review. They just make me so happy. I love to know what you guys think. Till next time! XOXO -Blue.**


	15. Remember Who You Are

**I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in, like, forever. I've been really busy with school and life and in all honesty, I lost all desire to write anymore. But I pushed through and got this chapter done for you all. So thanks for reading!**

It continued to get colder and colder as a light snow fell, dusting the land with an ash-cloud of white. I hardly noticed as I walked with my head down, knowing good and well we had probably left James and Rain to die back in the mouth of that river. I didn't even bother to struggle against the ropes the soldiers had thrown around me, which was one around my neck and one around my wrists. I looked up at Spirit, who looked just as miserable as I was. He walked slowly, depressed, as was I. Suddenly, piercing the crisp air was a shrill whistle. Spirit's head snapped up and mine followed. My eyes widened when they laid to rest on the large object. Dad had told me about these new things called "trains". He said they were used to move things from one place to another. Even people. I had never seen one before, though. I really didn't care though. All I wanted was to go home. Perhaps this train would take us there. The soldiers that had us handed us off to a man in a cowboy hat. He gave Spirit to another man and started to lead me to another part of the train.

"No, please," I protested. "I mustn't be separated from my horse." The man that held me looked at the one who held Spirit. That man nodded and I walked over to Spirit. The other man led us to a car filled with hay. He cut our ropes as we were walking up the plank.

"Hey, Michael," the other man called. I turned around to see him holding a thick wool blanket. "For the girl," he said, looking at me.

"Thanks, Chris," the man replied. I took the blanket with the faintest of smiles and draped it around my shoulders. The man called Michael cut Spirit's ropes and led him into the car. "It's alright," he said. "We're not gonna hurt 'cha." he patted Sprit's back as he followed me into the car. I got a look at the other horses that were in there with us. I noticed one had the blue ring around it's eye. They all neighed happily to Spirit. These were the Thomas's horses. I felt my heart shatter more as James's face popped into my head. I walked over to the other side of the car which only had boards to cover it, letting the cold winter air in. I welcomed it as I sank to the floor and as the train slowly pulled away.

 _(Singing)_

 _Sound the bugle now  
_ _Play it just for me  
_ _As the seasons change, remember how_  
 _I used to be._

 _Now I can't go on._  
 _I can't even start._  
 _I got nothing left,_  
 _Just an empty heart._

The train continued to roll throughout the cold, snowy landscape, but I hardly took noticed. Both Spirit and I were at the lowest possible sate we could possibly be. The other horses tried to get Spirit's attention, but to no avail. One tried to give Spirit some hay.

 _I'm a soldier, wounded so I  
Must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me  
Lead me away_

Spirit turned away and laid down beside me

 _Or leave me lying here._

There I still sat, watching the snowflakes whirl and tumble about. I was jealous of them. They were so free, unlike us.

 _Sound the bugle now  
_ _Tell 'em I don't care  
_ _There's not a road I know  
_ _That leads to anywhere_

As I watched, I thought I saw the snow take the shape of galloping horses. I couldn't bear to look at it.

 _Without a light, I fear that I will  
_ _Stumble in the dark_  
 _Lay right down and decide  
_ _Not to go on_

Then I heard I new voice singing with me, a voice that was all too familiar. I looked up, and there she was.

My mother.

My mother riding Esperanza. With the rest of family on horses behind her. She began to sing to me.

 _Then from on high  
_ _Somewhere in the distance_

"Mom?" I whispered, not sure if this was real.

 _There's a voice that calls  
_ _Remember who you are_

"Mom!" I yelled happily with tears in my eyes.

 _If you lose yourself  
_ _Your courage soon will follow_

She started to dissipate back into snowflakes. "Wait," I said. "No, where are you going?! NO! Mom, don't leave me!"

 _So be strong tonight  
_ _And remember who you are_

She was gone.

The tears fell silent along my cheeks. Until I realized that Mom was right. I was Maria Wilder. Leader of the great Wilder family of the Cimarron Valley. And I wasn't going to give up. I felt Spirit nudge my back. I stood up and let the blanket fall to the ground. I placed a hand on Spirit's back as my face held a new determination. My voice was thick with tears, but my message rang out clear.

 _Yeah  
_ _We're the soldiers now  
_ _Fighting in a battle  
_ _To be free once more_

I was reminded of what I knew all along. That Spirit and I were unstoppable.

 _And that's worth fighting for!_


	16. The Railroad Camp

**I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in, like, forever. I've been really busy with school and finals and life and all that stuff. But thanks for reading!**

*Three Days Later*

The door finally opened. I had to blink to get my eyes to adjust to the sudden light that was now pouring through the opening. The mustached man known as Michael came to Spirit with a rope and put it around him, with coaxing of course. "What do we do about the girl?" he asked one of his companions. The man, who was smoking a pipe looked me over.

"Put her to work." So I had a rope that tied me to Spirit. As the other horses were led out of the car after us, they all seemed to hide behind Spirit. My Kiger whinnied to them assuringly, letting them know it would be alright. We stepped outside the car, and this was when I got my first glimpse of where we were. My eyes widened in surprise. We were in a labor camp. But not just any labor camp; it was one for railroad workers.

"Ah, Michael," said a man in a suit that was approaching us. "You've brought more horses." His eyes fell on me. "And a girl?"

"She's the owner of this horse, Mr. Huntington." Micheal replied. "She refused to be separated from him, so John said to put her to work."

He looked me over again. "What's your name, young lady?" he asked.

"Uh, Maria," I replied.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Young. I like that," Mr. Huntington replied. "Put her next to her horse." And with that, he was gone. Michael led Spirit and I through he camp and to the edge of the railroad tracks, where lots of other horses were fitted with chains.

 _(Spirit) I didn't know why Maria and I were brought here. But I did know that we had to find a way to escape. And get back home._

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the whole valley that we were in. There was dust pouring out of the rock of a mountain, to make a tunnel no doubt. However, when the dust cleared, instead of a hole, there was nothing but rock. "No good!" a worker called. "We hit bedrock!"

"Well, that's it," Mr. Huntington said, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "We're hauling the steamer over the mountain." Mumbling came up from the other men, murmurs of disagreement. "Look, we got six days to connect with Utah." Mr. Huntington said. "We move out at dawn, using the horses." I felt good about that plan. Not only did that give me time to think of a plan, but it also gave me a hint as to where Spirit and I were. If the railroad was to connect with Utah in six days, and we went north from Arizona for three days, through snowy mountains, that put us somewhere in the middle of Wyoming. We weren't that far from home!

"Can I set you up with a tent, young miss?" I whirled around to be faced with no other than Mr. Huntington. How I wished he would just stop popping up out of the blue.

"Where do you keep the horses?" I asked back.

"The horses?" he repeated, a puzzled look on his face. "Surely you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," I replied. "So I ask again. 'Where do you keep the horses'?" My eyes held stone-cold seriousness.

"Over there." He pointed over my shoulder, where there were several horses. Not in a stable, but in a pen similar to the one at the Thomas's ranch. An image James flashed in my mind. Before the tears could fall, I whisked the image away, whispered a 'thank you' to Mr. Huntington and climbed over the pen's railing to where Spirit was waiting. I embraced him as the last rays of the sun sank over the mountain.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I didn't get any sleep that night. I was busy plotting our escape from this camp. I used a stick to draw out different plans in the dirt, with Spirit snorting his approval or disapproval for each one. We finally decided on one plan that we hoped would work without complications. "Rise and shine, little morning glory!" said a cheerful voice. Who other than Mr. Huntington. "Time to put you to work," he said to the horses. "And you as well, Maria." he flashed me a wink as he opened the door to the pen. That made me sick to my stomach, with good reason of course. A different man was waiting for each horse. He led it away and towards the massive locomotive that still haunted the distance. Mr. Huntington took a step towards Spirit, and Spirit took another step towards me.

"Sorry, Mr, Huntington," I said. "Spirit will hardly let anyone else touch him but me. If you wish to chain him yourself, good luck." His face held skepticism, but then changed into that smile again. "Of course!" he said. "He _is_ your horse, after all. Naturally, he'll follow you more than anyone else here. Why don't you help to chain him to the steamer?"

"Alright, but he's still not going to like it." I said with a shrug.

"Why, my dear girl, he's just an animal, he won't know." I tensed up and whirled around to face the man, cold in my eyes.

"He is not just an animal!" I exclaimed. "And he's not just a pet, either. Spirit is my best friend! We've been through Hell and back together over the course of 8 months. Way more than any girl and any horse should ever have to go through! So I hope I'm crystal clear, Mr. Huntington." He looked sort of shocked, which vanished as soon as it appeared.

"A girl with fire in her attitude," he said. "I like that. If you were a man, I'd hire you."

"Well then how fortunate for the both of us." I said as I walked out of the pen, Spirit right on my heels.

To my surprise, Spirit and I ended up right beside each other on the train, and I was somewhat happy that these men upheld my wishes. As Spirit and I were chained, I looked at him with a smile, as he pressed his muzzle against my forehead. Our moment when interrupted when the whistle sounded. "Move out!" came the yell and down came the whips upon us as one girl, the several men at the front, and the tens of horses in between. I was happy that Spirit and I were put near the back, so we didn't have to pull that hard. It was amazing to feel the massive engine move with us as we reached the top of a smaller hill that was one of many precursor's to the mountain yet to come. The morning sun nearly blinded me as we reached the top. I was starting to wonder why it was so bright, but then I saw it.

The river.

But it wasn't just any river. I'd recognize those twists and turns anywhere.

It was the Cimarron River!

 _(Maria) That was the moment I understood. They were heading to our homeland. And we had to stop them._

 **So there it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! F, F, and R, and thanks for reading!**


	17. Breaking Free

**New chapter! Thanks for reading! This one is short, but the next one will be longer!**

I knew that this was the perfect moment to execute my plan. I used what little freedom I had to move to nudge Spirit's side. I knew that he was smart enough to take my signal and fall to the ground, playing dead. As soon as he did, the other horses around us stopped. Suddenly a man appeared at Spirit's side. He tried to see Spirit's stomach rising and falling with breath, but little did he know that Spirit was really good at holding it. He opened one of his eyes.

"Get the mules up here!" he shouted.

"Oh, please let me go, too!" I pleaded, faking sadness in my voice. "He is my horse, after all."

"Very well," the man said with an irritated sigh. He walked over and took a ring of keys out of his pocket. He fumbled with them before finding the right one and unlocking me from my chains. I rubbed them with relief and smiled gratefully at the man for a few seconds.

"NOW!"

Within a matter of seconds. Spirit kicked off the chains connecting him to the mules. I leaped onto his back and used the chain that was still around his neck as a bridle. He took off galloping at full speed back towards the locomotive, but I steered him around it as a bullet whizzed by us, barely missing. We went to the other side, where I reared Spirit up to kick the heavy metal blocks that connected the horses to the chain until it fell off. The horses ran away happily, chains falling as they went. The locomotive started to lunge to one side, men running for their lives as it did. Quickly, so we and the other horses could escape, we freed the other horses and the train came sliding down the mountain. Suddenly, bullets came flying from all different directions. I had no choice but to steer Spirit down the other way. Maybe we could go around another side of the mountain.

But I had completely taken the tumbling train out of the question. Spirit and I were nearly down the slope when the train made a crash behind us that would shame even the loudest thunder. And it was going so fast! I decided to steer Spirit into a long wooden shed, and we barely escaped in time as the train destroyed it. The coals of the train engine, combined with the wood of the shed, set both the engine and the surrounding woods on fire. I guided Spirit to a safer location away from the blaze, where I smiled at our handiwork. We stopped the procession of the railroad. With a laugh, I turned Spirit around to go up the other side of the mountain.

Suddenly, we heard a cracking noise right above us. The fire had spread further than I thought. An enormous branch came like a spear hurdling towards the ground. Spirit jumped over it, and just when I thought we were to safety, the end of the chain of Spirit's makeshift bridle got caught on the stub of a limb. I tried to unhook Spirit from the bridle, but it was stuck around his neck. I began to cough and my eyes began to water from the smoke and fire.

"Maria!" a voice yelled. A voice I knew all too well. I looked up, and there on top of the log stood...

"James?!" I cried, full of all emotions. Sadness, happiness, fear, shock, and love. How did he find me? But questions would have to wait for a while. He knelt beside the stub.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm gonna get us out of here." he said in a reassuring tone. He produced a pocket knife and began to stab at the chain. The fire had almost consumed the entire clearing we were in by the time James had gotten us free. As Spirit regained his balance, James hoisted himself up behind me, his strong arms wrapping around my waist. I nudged my horse and he took off.

"How did you find me?" I said through a series of coughs.

"I just followed the railroad," he replied. "I knew I'd find you eventually. And I never gave up." I shot him a smile over my shoulder. Spirit lurched to a stop all of a sudden. I turned to look. We had stopped about 500 feet from a cliff. I could hear the sound of gently flowing water. Without even thinking, I made Spirit run almost to the edge and gave a command.

"Jump, boy!" I said. Spirit obeyed without hesitation and lifted his feet. The river at the bottom was about 200 feet deep at least, for I couldn't see the bottom. James arms tightened more around me, and I was able to do nothing but feel as I threw my arms around Spirit's neck as we tumbled into the ravine.


	18. Leap of Faith

**New chapter! Thanks for reading!**

When I awoke beside Spirit, we were on the bank of a crystal clear river. A pile of apples had been stacked up near us in an all too familiar pattern. Suddenly, everything came rushing back. The camp, the train, the fire...and being saved by the man I loved. I looked around to see if he was still there, and sure enough, he was right in front of me, cleaning his face in the river.

(Spirit) _We don't know where he came from or how he got here, but we sure were happy to see him._

So I decided to have a little fun with him. Creeping uo slowly behind him, I shoved him into the river and he hit the glassy surface with a yelp. As he came up for air, Spirit neighed with laughter. And soon James joined in as well, splashing the water. He ran out of the river and to me, grabbing me from behind and spinning me around. After setting me down, I looked into those big brown eyes that I loved so much. He brushed a lock of damp hair out of my face and embraced me tenderly.

"I knew I would find you," he whispered.

"So did I," I whispered back. We pulled apart and started to lean in towards each other. I yearned for those perfect lips that I had missed so much. But a whinny from Spirit broke my thoughts. I looked up to see figures on a hill. Sickeningly familiar figures. "Oh, no," I whispered. "Not again." It was the Colonel and his men! How did they find us? Or were they even looking?

"I don't believe it." the Colonel muttered with disbelief and surprise. I slowly reached for the horn of Spirit's saddle, ready to escape if need be. James caught sight of what I was doing. One of the soldiers cocked his gun at us.

"Go, run!" James shouted. "Run!" I swung myself into the saddle and whipped my horse around.

"Get them!" the Colonel ordered. I steered Spirit towards the woods. Bullets were fired at us, and they not surprisingly missed since their sender was so far away from us. But a grunt of pain interrupted my escape, I looked back, and James was on the ground, a bullet having grazed his foot. Knowing what I had to do, I turned around and lowered my arm out to him. He took it and swung himself behind me, holding on.

I turned back to look at him with a smile, right as another bullet barely missed my ear, for I could feel the wind from it. As we came up over the hill, a majestic canyon landscape was spread out in front of us. I led my Kiger into one of the columns of rock and I heard our assailants splitting up into the other columns.

I felt James turn around in the saddle so we were back to back. "What're you doing?" I asked. I felt him reach down and grab something.

"Watch." he replied. Knowing Spirit would know what to do, I looked and saw James held a long stick in his hands. Putting it between the two sides of the narrow canyon, he laughed as the soldier chasing us ran into it and fell off of his horse. James turned around right as a soldier came out of nowhere and began chasing us.

"Not bad," I replied with a smirk. "But try this on for size." I wrapped the reins of the bridal around the saddle. "Ok, boy," I said to Spirit. "Like we practiced." This was a trick I had been dying to use. I waited until the right moment to come upon the ledge that was just wide enough. I stood up on the saddle and balanced myself. At the very last second, I jumped and rolled over the rock, landing perfectly seated back in the saddle. Looking back to see if the soldier would copy me, instead I saw his horse slam him into the ledge entirely. James and I shared a laugh. I unwound the bridle from the saddle horn.

Another soldier was on us in an instant. As I looked ahead again, I saw thag the canyon dropped off where we were. We nearly plummeted into the gorge below as I sharply turned Spirit to the left. The soldier chasing us decided it would be a good idea to push James off of the saddle. I grabbed his arm as he shuffled for footing along the ridge of the cliff. Heaving him up with a great strength from in me, he brought up his feet and kicked the soldier off of _his_ horse. James and I laughed again, with Spirit joining in this time.

Turning Spirit again, and nearly avoiding falling to my death; again, I saw a ramp made out of rock that I decided to lead Spirit up, with the Colonel himself and two more of his men right on our hooves. "There they are!" one shouted. "Up there!" We finally made it up the ramp and I looked all around for any sign of our assailants.

"Uh, Maria?" James said, tapping me on the shoulder. When I turned to look at him, I saw something else entirely. We weren't just standing on the top of the canyon, we were standing on a cliff all its own. All around us there was nothing but space. There was nowhere else to go but down it seemed. Suddenly, Spirit began to back up on his own. Before I begin to ask him what he was doing, even though I knew he wouldn't answer, I figured it out. He was backing up toward edge of the cliff a prairie was on the other side of the gorge. Putting my complete trust in Spirit, I wrapped the reings around the saddle horn once more before holding it.

"Oh, no," James said, fear in his voice.

(Maria) _Oh, yes_.

"I trust Spirit," I said. "He knows what he's doing." I opened my eyes with a fierceness gleaming in them. I dug the heels of my boots into Spirit's side. He lurched out at full gallop, running as fast as I had ever felt him run before. "Hold on!" I shouted to James. Right at the very last second, Spirit planted his hooves into the edge of the cliff and he sprung off with such height and such power that I was actually afraid I might fall off backwards. Letting go of the horn, I spread my arms out and felt the wind carry them like wings. James shouted out a battle cry that no doubt came from Little Creek. As the Prairie approach us I gripped the same one tightly once more. When Spirit landed, he tumbled slightly causing James and I to fall off of his back, but surprisingly, unharmed. Sitting up, out of breath from what just happened, I was met with a nose to the back of my neck. I turned around, and there was Spirit. I threw my arms around my beloved horse's neck and smiled wider than I had my entire life. I felt his head nuzzle my shoulder, and I looked up to put a kiss on his face. I broke apart from him and looked back to the canyon we had just miraculously escaped from.

The Colonel was staring at us with a stone faced look. One of the men beside him brought out his gun and cocked it, ready to fire. I shut my eyes, preparing to be shot dead. But the bullet never came. I pried my eyes open. The Colonel placed his hand on the gun and looked at his man, shaking his head ever so slightly. James and I shared a look of confusion as Spirit got to his feet. The colonel looked at me and gave one silent nod, releasing me and Spirit from him and his army forever. I maintained my composure and nodded back. As he and his men turned to ride away, James extended a hand to me. I took it with a smile, and as soon as the colonel was out of sight, James wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in the air sharing laughs and shouts of joy. Even Spirit jumped up and down, neighing with happiness. As James set me down, I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought him into a long overdue kiss. Oh, how I missed that so much! James returned it in a sweet passion.

Spirit whinnied to get our attention. We turned to him. He had his back to us, silently telling us to get on. Holding hands, James and I climbed back in Spirit's saddle. I wastes no time rearing him up and letting him run like the wind. I started to sing my own battle cry, James joining in.

 _Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it_  
 _Don't push us we'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give it never gonna give it up no_  
 _Yeah you can take us!_  
 _We're free!_

 _Yeah!_

 _We're free!_

We rode out the rest of the Arizona desert and through the wide open prairie. We didn't care how long it took. We were finally free. And we were finally going home.

 **And another chapter is done! Thanks for reading, guys! However, I'm sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last. But thanks for being faithful to this story and to me!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	19. The Return

**Hey, guys! Here I am, this is me, and I present the final chapter of Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron: Another Story. I'm happy and sad to end this story, so just read before I start crying. Go on now! Go on. Lol. Enjoy it!**

The days back to Everfree went by as if they were hours. James and I were as happy as can be. We rode over the rest of the desert, sprawling prairies, and green forests. We finally made it back to northern Arizona, but the sight that lay before me as we cleared that familiar hill was just as sad as it was welcoming. I was very happy to discover that the ranch had survived the calvary's attack, with minimal damage, but my heart broke seeing that several buildings were damaged, and a couple were destroyed altogether. I also saw very few people as well.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Most of then have gone into nearby towns for lumber and tools and food until we can regrow our crops and raise more livestock." James explained as he slid off the saddle.

"What're you doing?" I asked him again.

"I don't know if Rain is dead or alive, so I want to find out." Placing a hand on Spirit's side, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle. I saw Spirit tense up with anticipation at the mention of Rain. We waited for a few seconds. I looked to James and saw him smile. I looked back to the ranch and saw an animal emerging from a smoldering campfire. The animal slipped through the smoke and I broke out into a grin. As Spirit saw Rain, I slid off of him, so as to let him have his moment. They ran to each othet, rearing up and neighing happily, joyfully even. They nuzzled each other with tender horse-love. Suddenly, a voice boomed from the main house.

"What is wrong out here?" Charles voice rang out clear. The neighs of Spirit and Rain caused him and Anne to look towards the hill where we were.

"James!" Anna shouted, running towards us.

"Son!" Charles yelled, running after is wife. They ran past Little Creek, who looked up at us, smiled as well, and then ran out to us, too.

"Ma! Pa!" James yelled back. He ran down thw hill towards his parents, who gathered him into a hug. I could hear them crying for where I was.

"We missed you so much!" Anne said.

"We never stopped worrying about you." Charles added.

"Seriously," Little Creek added. "It was up until 2 a.m. all the time."

"Little Creek!" James said as he went to hug his best friend. I decided to clear my throat and walked down the hill.

"Maria?" Little Creek said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Did you not notice Spirit standing there?"

"Oh." He said as he took in the sight of my horse. "In my defense, I didn't see him at first." I shared a small laugh with the Lakota and hugged him.

"Nice to see you're safe and sound, Maria." Anne said, standing next to her husband.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomas." I said. "But I'm afraid I can't stay. I've...been away from my family long enough."

"Speaking of that..." James said, pulling away from his family. "I have to go, too."

"What?" Charles asked.

"Ma, Pa," James addressed. "I love you so much, and this is my home. But I belong with Maria. I love her, and I intend to be with her for the rest of my life." I held his hand and smiled as he said those words. I also couldn't believe he was doing this for me.

"Well, if that's what you want, son." Charles.

"Yes," Anne agreed. "It's easy to see you love her as much as we love you. But...we'll miss you so much."

"I know." James said, fresh tears flowing. "And you'll always be in my heart." Then, he reached out and removed the feather from Rain's mane. "You don't need this, anymore, girl." he said. Finally, he turned to Little Creek.

"Take care of Maria," he said.

"Pretty sure I can take care of myself." I said, putting my hands on my favorite light blue dress. Everyone in the group chuckled. James turned back to Little Creek and gathered him into a tight hug. This brought tears to my eyes.

"I'll miss you, my friend." James said, crying.

"I'll miss you, too." Little Creek said back. "You'll always be my brother."

"Brothers under the sun." They said together as they pulled apart. I hugged James's parents, then climbed up in Spirit's saddle. James followed suit climbed up on Rain. Waving and saying our goodbyes, we set off on our horses.

(Spirit) _We had been waiting so long to run free. But that goodbye...was harder than anything we ever imagined. We'll never forget those people, and how they helped Maria and I win back our freedom together_.

I stopped Spirit just long enough to look back at Charles, Anne, and Little Creek. Spirit neighed happily and reared himself up, as did Rain. Little Creek smiled and jumped in the air, shouting with joy. We waved and smiled again, and off we went, back home.

 _I hear the wind_  
 _Call my name_  
 _The sound that leads me home again_  
 _The sparks of a fire_  
 _A flame that still burns_

 _To you,_  
 _I will always return._

North we headed at a speed I had never seen Spirit run at before. He was anxious and excited, as was I. James said over and over how he was happy to meet my family. We rode for days, weeks it seemed. Through prairies, plateaus, woods, and mountains, not looking back.

I know the road is long  
But where you are is home  
Wherever you stay  
I'll find the way.

We heard a screech from overhead. Eagle was flying over us.

"What's he doing?" James asked.

"He's leading us home." I said.

 _I'll run like the river_  
 _I'll follow the sun_  
 _I'll fly like an eagle_  
 _To where I belong_

We cleared the all too familiar hill, and I instantly released all my bottled up emotions and cried with an intense happiness. Eagle screeched and Spirit let out a loud whinny. Doors flew open and people from my family rode up on horseback. Cries and shouts of mine and Spirit's names went up in the air.

 _I can't stand the distance_  
 _I can't dream alone_  
 _I can't wait to see you_  
 _Yes I'm on my way home_

I was smothered in hugs and greetings from my family that I had missed so much in the 6 months I was gone. James shook hand after hand, introducing himself and Rain. Suddenly, the crowd parted, and a familiar Palomino broke through, carrying; "Dad!" I cried.

"Maria!" he cried back. Esperanza burst forward and nuzzled her son. My father leaned forward to me and hugged me, crying into my shoulder, myself returning the gesture and the emotion. We finally broke apart, wiping away our tears. James put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled. "Who's this?" Dad asked.

"Dad, this James Thomas," I said. "My significant other." I blushed.

"I love your daughter, Mr. Wilder." James stuck out his hand. "So I ask for your blessing, sir." Dad took his hand immediately.

"Of course, James," Dad said. "You helped return my daughter. Of course you have my blessing." James smiled as Dad squeezed his hand harder. "And call me Jack." Dad smiled back.

 _And now I know it's true_  
 _That every road leads to you_  
 _And in the hour of darkness_  
 _Your light gets me through_

"Let's ride!" I shouted. Everyone in my family that was on horseback galloped off, James, Dad, and myself leading.

 _You run like the river_  
 _You shine like the sun_  
 _You fly like an eagle_  
 _Yeah, you are the one_

We lead Spirit, Rain, and Esperanza up the little bluff while the rest of the family let their horses graze the grass while we looked out at the mountains, the waterfall and the clear sky. James and my father each put a hand on my back and I slung my arms around both of them.

 _I've seen every sunset_  
 _And with all that I've learned_

I pulled away from them and turned my attention to the one who I've been with and will be with forever. My best friend, and the one who I love with all of my heart. I reached my arms out and hugged Spirit as tight as I could. "Thank you, Spirit. I love you, boy." I whispered. He looked at me and neighed softly, returning my words. Breathing in the clear Montana air I looked at the white clouds, and seeing wild horses. Wild horses running free.

 _Is to you_  
 _I will always, always_  
 _Return_

 **The End**

 **Oh my gosh, guys. This has been such a fun ride. Thanks for coming along with me on this journey. It's been amazing to write this, and it's one of my most beloved stories, so thanks again, and I'll see you in another story.**

 **XOXO -Blue**


End file.
